Top 10 Buddyfight Matches in the Dimensional Heroes Franchise
by David Ishihara
Summary: Here's a list of the Top 10 Buddyfight matches that we feel are the best Buddyfight matches in our stories.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

It's time to raise the flag and throw down!

I'm David Ishihara, and me and my associates will be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Buddyfight Matches in the Dimensional Heroes Franchise. For this list, we're taking a look at what we believe to be the best battles that our heroes have fought in the main series of this over-the-top card game from the very first season all the way to All Star Fight. Like a lot of card game lists, we'll be ranking them based on how intense they were, and their overall relevance to the plot. Also, since these battles serve integral plot points, a spoiler alert is in effect. You've been warned.

#10- Hope vs Natsu- Future Card Buddyfight

We all remember our first. Hope didn't really have a good start with his first match, but he did really well all things considered. In Gao's first ever match against Tasuku, Natsu and Hope took their respective sides and battled in what would be the first of many tag team matches. Hope had a hard time working through Natsu's defense, especially with Blazer Frill screaming in his ear. And sure, Hope may have lost this match, but hey, it's always the hardest the first time, right?

#9- Sunset Shimmer vs Toma- Buddyfight Triple D

Ah, Sunset. The girl that befriends all Yokai left and right, and always has a way to bring them to action. Mixing Yokai into her Katana World deck, Sunset's strategies were so unpredictable that she was able to defeat Toma without losing a single life point. And calling Enma was just a taste of what's to come.

#8- Goofy vs Zanya- Buddyfight Hundred

To say Goofy would be a skilled buddy fighter, would be an understatement. After Zanya pulls Nanomachine Ninja, Byakyua, the talkative opposite to Tsukikage tried to replace his brother by forcing his way into the position as his new buddy. However, Byakuya's smart mouth led Zanya into a buddyfight with Goofy and his deck of Knights from Dungeon World. Just when it looked like Goofy was on the ropes, he manages to pull off an impact of his own and Whirli-Goofed his way to victory. He is a trooper through and through, both as Mickey's knight and as a respectable buddyfighter.

#7- Francisca vs Tigre- Buddyfight X

In an unexpected attack, Tigre came to demolish the Galaxy King, but Fransisca stepped up and challenged Mimes henchman to a buddyfight, and during which, found out that he was the descendant of the Beast Kingdom. This fight had more than just the ship on the line. However, Francisca recalled that David was trying to rekindle Cheetah as atonement for his actions, and wasn't willing to back down without a fight. As soon as Oracle of Tuval was casted, Francisca was already in a winning position. After deconstructing his entire field, Francisca managed to deal the finishing blow. And judging from the smile on Tigre's face as he hit the floor, it looks like she was able to instill a hope in him after all.

#6- Hope vs Heart- Buddyfight Hundred

The battle that had to Hope and Heart's decks colliding was as strange as it was epic. Though Hope was considered a hero, Heart's mindset as a member of the royal flush thought he was on the side of evil as a hero. When the time came for Ikazuchi and Gao to run it back in a rematch, Hope was there to challenge Heart. It was Superheroes vs Rescue Dragons in a battle close as it could get. It was at that point we learned of Heart's past, and damn was it a real tear-jerker. Poor guy had it rough...

#5- Yoko vs Mana- Buddyfight X

What could turn SEALED's erasements around better than a fight where you DON'T have to get voted to be killed? During the final match of the Buddy Masters, Gao and Kanata Squared off, while Yoko and Mana confronted each other in something other than a Judgement. It all came down to who would counter the other better, and sparks began their cards began to fly. Ultimately, Mana just couldn't keep up with her comrade. This was truly a fight to remember.

#4- Hope vs Sunset Shimmer- Buddyfight Triple D

If there's one thing we know about Hope by this point, it's that when he sets his sights on victory, he'll claim it in the most jaw-dropping way possible. Against the towering Duel Jaeger Revolted and Enma Awakened, Gao and Hope turned it around it what seemed like insurmountable odds. Hope however managed to pull out two spells that clinched the win for his side match, Light of Lanterns, and We Stand United, defeating Enma awakened with a Impact Monster triple Link attack and triggering Enma's Lifelink Lose. Is there anything he won't topple? Pssh… Come on! We all know the answer to that!

#3- Ace vs Tin- Buddyfight X

After Ace managed to free Toma from the clutches of Chaos Company, Tin was on the chopping block. Desperate, he accompanied Grimoire to recover Geargod 99, and challenged Ace to a buddyfight. Big mistake. Tin thought he had Ace beat by counteracting his all out attack strategy. He even went as far as to pass his last turn as a show of good faith, but it was the opportunity that Ace needed. Ace bounced back by casting Fury of Odin and nuking Tin's field. After that, it was two attacks and one strike from Great Spell finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Levateinn to send Tin to the slammer.

#2- David vs Shade- Buddyfight X All Star Fight

And this is why David Ishihara is a badass! When they first came across each other, Shade was a brutal man from the Darkness Universe who brutalized every player he came across, even going as far as ripping their decks. After hearing his story and inspiring him to turn his life around, the two finally got a chance to face off in the semifinals of the GGG Cup. Shade managed to keep David on his feet, but not even the presence of Yamigedo can scare this dude. With the power of his alternate buddy Einst, David manages to turn this around, and take the punishment of Shade's Thunder Mines like a champ.

Before we buddycall our top pick, let's raise the flag for these Honorable Mentions:

Yoko vs Alonz- Buddyfight X

David vs Kurosube- Buddyfight X

Simon vs Slav- Buddyfight X

Hope vs Jexi- Buddyfight X All Star Fight

David vs Angelique- Buddyfight Triple D

#1- Hope vs David- Buddyfight X All Star Fight

This match was hyped ever since the World Buddy Cup in Triple D, and the result didn't disappoint. Hope, and David, locked in combat, Magic World against Hero world. It was a perfect way for the Era of the Sun Fighter to go out with a bang, as Hope and David pulled out their best moves to get the better of one another. In the end it came down to a clutch moment as Hope attacked with three superheroines, including an Overturn-charged Moon Bat. David managed to get a smile on his face though, as his loss wasn't the result of an Impact, but as he went down in a blaze of glory. And if you ask us, in a battle that had everyone hold their breaths from start to finish, he couldn't ask for anything more.

Do you agree with our picks? Which battle did you think were the most action-packed? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
